Hugs because I miss you
by puppydog2
Summary: Alfred shows up at Arthur's house unannounced and hugs him. Read to hear Alfred's cute reason why. One shot based off a song.


**I don't own Hetalia**

***constructive criticism is deeply appreciated**

After a long day of paper work England decided to pour himself a nice hot cup of tea. As he was putting the cup to his lips he heard a loud knock. He tried to ignore it. He really did try, but that American would not give up. That boy was stubborn. It was times like this he wished he was still Great Britain, the most powerful country on Earth, no one ever bothered him then. They knew if they did he would have them walk the plank… if they were lucky. England thought to himself as he walked to the door. He opened up the door to see the smiling face of his former colony.

"Iggy!" The American yelled as he hugged Arthur

England was thrown off by the sudden hug from the younger country.

"Get off me you git!"

"No, dude, I was thinking about you!" America said excitedly as he continued to hug the squirming England "And then I thought I have to go hug Iggy!"

In England's mind this made no sense. He flew all the way to England from America just to hug him! Did this boy ever use his brain? "You have bloody lost you mind!"

"No see. I was cleaning out my closet and that made me think of you. Then this song by Michelle Branch came on. It really got me thinking, you know?"

"No! I don't bloody know!"

America let go of England as he keep talking. "See the song says 'I wanted to be like you' and that's so us because I always wanted to be like you when I was little. 'I wanted everything that came with the job of being a world power. I wanted to fight great battles and win. I wanted to have understudies and teach them the way to be a country. I wanted to be free and have my own people. Not shared people but my own. So 'I tried to be like you' and I succeeded."

England looked at America. The song made some sense but he flew out here for that! "Have you lost it?"

Being completely naïve the younger country responded "Yes I have I went into isolation just like you 'I didn't know it was so cold' there are no friends in isolation." America pouted.

"Isolation oh how I miss thee." England mumbled to himself

"So I made friends with my neighboring countries through the Monroe Doctrine!" America was bubbling over with enthusiasm "Then I started thinking about World War II when France fell well China was tied up with Japan and Russia was busy! Then I realized like the song says 'And you need someone … So I took your hand and we figured out' cause Igg we did we figured it out."

Now America was babbling on about World Wars. Couldn't we just leave those things in the past! What did we figure out? "Figured what out you twit?"

"You were really cold with me during the first war and at first but I figured out the truth about you. Yeah it explains Pirate England and World War II England 'So lonely inside, So busy out there, And all you wanted, Was somebody who cares'."

"What?!" Arthur could not believe America could possibly think he didn't like Isolation it was his only form of peace! Isolation was the only time he got to be away from his stupid brothers. Scotland was about to send him over the edge. Scotland stayed just to drive England crazy. Then Alfred did… Well this. Whatever this is called. That bloody frog was another great reason for isolation.

"Yeah Iggy and I'm glad it happened cause know I have someone to relate to. Cause knowing someone else goes through this every day the feeling of being all alone. The feeling that every other country hates you and you can't change it. They hate you cause you're more successful than them. Everything you do is criticized. Having your national food be called trash on a daily bases. So like I was 'sinking slowly' but now 'Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on'.

England just stood their staring at the man that had once been his little colony. He had no idea America was capable of such deep thought. This was his idiot, hamburger eating, soda slurping, adorable, cute, ex-colony. This was the little boy who loved chips so much he called them French Fries. This idiot, his idiot. His baby brother…

"So…'Please can you tell me, So I can finally see, Where you go when you're gone" America said staring at England and braking his thoughts.

"where I go when I'm gone?" England asked "Alfred when I would leave you I would come here to my house. I would do mounts of paper work and meet important diplomats."

"I know that Iggy. I mean like what's your happy place?" America said it staring his big blue eyes becoming even bigger.

"My happy place" England thought out loud. Alfred wants to know what his happy place is?

"Yeah" Alfred said his grin growing

"My happy place is an old book and a cup of tea. Why do you think I would read to you so much?"

America thought for a while "Can we read one of your books? I always liked the big books."

Arthur smiled as America grabbed the same book off the shelf as always. He walked into the kitchen and made Alfred a coffee and warmed up his tea. Maybe isolation wasn't as relaxing as reading with his Alfred; little or not.


End file.
